User blog:Just a passing through Master/Iron Man
Fanmade Servant Special 3 “Iron Man” Tribute to Avengers: Endgame //Warning, this fanmade servant has spoiler alert// Iron Man: Stay down, the agent of the Alien God. Ashiya Douman: Just a mere mortal who stand against me, without the suit, who are you? Iron Man: Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist…and I'm still Iron Man! Grants party Evasion for 1 attack, for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1200 HP |l3 = 1400 HP |l4 = 1600 HP |l5 = 1800 HP |l6 = 2000 HP |l7 = 2200 HP |l8 = 2400 HP |l9 = 2600 HP |l10 = 3000 HP |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Attack + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. Gains 10 critical stars. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Reduces their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} |22 = }} Stats Bond Level Biography PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |ex= //This part is huge Endgame Spoiler Alert, for anyone who doesn’t watch it yet, just ignore it// ---Because of this action, he grants another Noble Phantasm, “Uomo di Ferro Universale” }} Trivia *He voiced by Keiji Fujiwara, who best known for Hiroshi Nohara from Crayon Shin-chan, Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Esidisi from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **He also knows for voicing the japanese dub of Mad House's Iron Man and MCU's Iron Man. *Despite he has "Star Attribute", he still weak to Enuma Elish. *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to Shirow Miwa (Sigurd and Brynhildr's illustrator.) *Uomo di Ferro Universale is basically mixed of "Iron Man" (in spanish) and "Uomo Universale". Category:Blog posts